Cuarto método para deshacerse de un demonio
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Algo básico, un pequeño consejo sobre cómo deshacerse de estas criaturas fácil y rápido, eh aquí un ejemplo para el mismo. Método poco utilizado y no recomendable. Fic de regalo para NozomiNeko. Devil!France x Canadá.


**Disclaimer**: La historia me pertenece. Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

Fic de regalo para NozomiNeko. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero le guste este Devil!France x Canadá. Con mucho cariño, disfruten la lectura.

— —

**Cuarto método para deshacerse de un demonio**

**Método poco utilizado y no recomendable.**

Si desean deshacerse de una de estas molestas criaturas busquen un libro, el internet, una chamán, un sacerdote, o lo que se les ocurra, pero por lo que más quieran ni se les ocurra hacerlo por medio de la paz, es decir, dialogar o eso. Un demonio es impredecible, ¿En qué cabeza cabe la idea de ser gentiles con una de esas criaturas? Tal parece que sí hay. Y este tuvo suerte, mucha a decir verdad.

Este método, si se puede decir así, consiste en nada más y nada menos que acoger a estas criaturas, tratarlas bien e incluso hacer que se encariñen. No es broma, de hecho se dice que ha funcionado pero la cantidad de intentos fallidos con los que tienen éxito es aplastante. Estas criaturas sienten fastidio y creen que se burlan de ellos, así que la mayoría terminan bajo tierra, a veces ni eso. Pero bueno, la cuestión es que el caso de hoy viene a ser de un joven canadiense de 19 años llamado Matthew.

Él es algo…no lo sé, ¿Tranquilo, confiado, pacífico…? Y además es increíble la paciencia que puede tener.

Se los retrato, ojos violeta y cabello rubio y lacio, tiene un hermano gemelo que ni si quiera parece su gemelo, es decir ¿Ojos rojos y cabello negro? Ni siquiera comparten su peculiar característica de su cabello (Matthew tiene un bucle y Alfred, su hermano, un mechón hacia arriba). Cabe mencionar, Alfred es un verdadero vándalo, un malhablado y descarado, pero su hermano le tiene paciencia y aunque se le salga alguna grosería lo sigue queriendo de forma increíble ¿Sorprendente no?

Como sea, este chico canadiense es acosado, literalmente acosado, por un demonio. Y acosado en muchos sentidos de la palabra. Es un modelo de criatura francesa con ojos celestes opacos, sus alas son sorprendentes, negras y muy elegantes y su cola es fina y peligrosa en la punta, claro, la elegancia y el porte no le quitan que es algo obsesivo. No pervertido, por alguna razón él respeta ciertos límites, lo cual es raro pero dejémoslo así.

En fin. Les mostraré cómo es un día cualquiera para este joven.

Una mañana al azar, el sol brilla filtrándose por la ventana, haciéndole el favor al muchacho de despertarlo. Un bostezo largo, quiere seguir en las sábanas pero sabe a la perfección que debería ir a la Universidad. Así que se levanta y se prepara.

Aquí viene lo que sería inusual para cualquiera e igualmente usual para Matthew. Cuando este se dirige a la cocina a quien saluda primero no es a su hermano comiendo hamburguesas en la mesa, sino al demonio francés.

—_Bonjour, _Francis —saluda él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—_Bonjour, mon petit _—le devuelve él, flotando a su alrededor.

—Buenos días, Alfred, te saludaré a ti primero porque eres mi hermano y no un estúpido demonio —decía el azabache con sarcasmo, subiendo los pies en la mesa.

—Lo lamento Al —se disculpa él con amabilidad— ¿Cómo amanecistes?

—Acostado y con sueño —respondió secamente y cierta burla sí, estaba de buen humor hoy.

—Haha, me alegro —dice mientras saca jugo de la nevera.

El francés hace mala cara y de inmediato voltea la mesa con un movimiento rápido, para que Alfred quede en el suelo y con un golpe en su cabeza, la sonrisa en la criatura no tarda en aparecer.

Y como era de esperarse, Alfred no tarda en levantarse para reñir a Francis: — ¡¿Qué te crees, maldito, sólo porque mi tonto hermano te tenga paciencia no quiere decir que yo también la tenga?! —decía mientras tomaba del chaleco a la criatura la cual solamente se rió antes de contestarle socarronamente: —Me creo un demonio, y por eso es que prefiero a tu hermano antes que a ti, que por cierto eres más tonto que él.

— ¡Estoy hasta la médula de ti, asqueroso hij—!

Se detuvo, el rostro desaprobador de su hermano detrás del francés hizo que se quedara callado, si algo tenía Alfred de humanidad y decencia era el amor por su hermano, así que prefería callarse un rato que tener que pelear con él.

Francis sonrió ante ello. De inmediato se giró y abrazó de manera algo indecorosa a Matthew el cual nada más se apenó, sonrojándose.

—Con Matthew ya no eres tan fuerte, ¿No es así, Alfred? —decía mientras acercaba su boca al oído del canadiense provocando que se estremeciera.

—Basta…Francis —dijo sonrojado, Alfred bufó ante esto.

—Tienes suerte, si fueras un verdadero hombre te enfrentarías a mí sin trampas, cobarde —fue lo último que le dijo al francés antes de levantarse y coger su bate de béisbol lleno de clavos, abrió la puerta —Matthew, no me esperes, volveré tarde.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado —dicho esto reventó la puerta, entonces Matthew se dirigió al demonio— Deberías controlarte, no me gusta que trates a mi hermano de esa forma, Francis.

—Lo lamento, Matt —mintió, pero lograba engañar al joven— Pero es él quien se pone de esa forma.

—No es motivo para hacerle esas cosas, no me gusta cuando parece que lo vas a matar —pronunció con seriedad, mirándole a los ojos.

Francis simplemente se alzó de hombros, volviendo a mentir: —Sabes que no haría eso, te amo demasiado como para causarte ese daño.

Y nuevamente, como todos los días, Matthew le creyó, claro, sólo lo del daño, que le amara, eso para él sólo era una muletilla verbal.

Como sea, cuando Matthew termina de desayunar sale de su casa y se dirige hasta la parada de su autobús. Todo bien, Francis lo sigue, nadie a parte de él y su hermano se percatan de su presencia. Sin embargo esto no quiere decir que para el mundo este muchacho sea invisible, ante los ojos de quienes le rodean y le conocen Matthew es un satánico.

Les diré por qué. Francis logra hacer que Matthew hable con él en público. Sabe bien que era "invisible" y por esto el mismo aprovecha hablando con él cuando es ignorado, pero claro que se olvida que Francis es una criatura que le encanta molestar.

—Oye, Matt ¿No crees que esas dos jovencitas de ahí son lindas?

—No lo sé, sabes que no busco pareja por el momento —dice él tranquilamente.

—Pero son muy bonitas, perfectas para un sacrificio ¿No crees? —se ríe como si fuera algo natural.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Jamás sacrificaría a alguien ni aunque fuera una chica linda.

Unas personas escucharon lo dicho y se asustaron, mirándole de reojo en el mismo asiento de la parada.

—Qué aburrido eres, _mon petit._

—No, no soy aburrido, eso va contra mis principios, deberías dejar de hablar de eso.

— ¿Por qué debería? Ese es uno de mis trabajos.

—Porque no es correcto, además los sacrificios y esas cosas sólo pueden ser entretenidas cuando están en una película.

Ahora las personas que tenía al lado se corrieron un poco, evitándolo lo más posible. El canadiense no se dio cuenta.

—Según tú, claro está, a tu hermano sí le gustan esas cosas en la vida real ¿Sabías eso?

—Sí, él es muy rebelde y se mete constantemente en problemas, le gusta esas cosas y demás pero sé que él no ha matado a alguien.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —ríe nuevamente, mirando la reacción de las personas— Soy un demonio y puedo ver muchas cosas relacionadas con eso.

—Sí, puede que seas un demonio pero eso no quiere decir qu—

— _¡Ya basta!_ —se escuchó de una mujer en el lugar— ¡Controla tu lengua, jovencito! —le regañó, alzando a una niña pequeña en sus brazos.

Matthew notó que la mayoría de esas personas le miraban, todas de mal modo.

— ¿Crees que puedes decir lo que sea? —dijo un hombre a su lado— Este es un lugar público, así que ve a ser tus cosas endemoniadas y pláticas satánicas en otra parte.

—Lo siento, no sabía que me estaban escuchando —se disculpa él, muy apenado— Pero no soy nada de eso, es sólo qu—

—Sin excusas —le dijo otra mujer— ¡Por el amor de Dios deja eso!

—Pero yo no…—se detuvo, era en vano— Lo siento, me mantendré en silencio.

—Así es.

Entonces se mantuvo callado. Francis no aguantaba la risa, se reía a carcajadas justo en frente del canadiense el cual no le dijo nada, mantuvo un rostro neutral y decidió ignorarlo.

Después de un largo rato en donde Matthew hacía como si Francis no existiera. Llegó a la universidad, también lo ignoró. Hablaba con sus amigos como si estuviera todo bien, a pesar de los gritos que le pegaba Francis. Luego, por la tarde, él se encontraba en un lapso entre clases de dos horas, leía un libro mientras comía un cupcake.

Francis volvió a insistir: —Matt, en serio no quería que fueras despreciado de esa forma, fue sólo una broma.

Nada, siguió como si nada.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuches?

Volteó la página. El día era tranquilo, sentado en una banca a la sombra y en un lugar donde prácticamente estaba solo. El ser no dejaba de insistir, volando a su alrededor buscando su atención.

— ¡Matthew! No me ignores, está bien, ¡Lo siento lo siento lo siento! No debí hacer que parecieras un desquiciado satánico, ¡Lo siento!

—Tú no sientes nada.

—N-No es verdad —se sintió ofendido, curiosamente.

—Sí, sí es verdad, no sientes nada, lo dices para que después un rato volver a molestarme, ya no es divertido —decía serio y secamente.

—Matt…—Francis le miró confundido, con una perturbación en su interior— Sé que me pasé esta vez…Pero no puedo evitarlo, lo siento, no quise lastimarte —curiosamente, no mentía, esto venía sucediendo desde hace algunas semanas sólo que no se daba cuenta.

—Puedes evitarlo, bueno, pudieras si quisieras pero no es así, —luego bajó el libro y le miró— ¿Y cómo es eso de que no me quieres lastimar? Esa es una mentira tonta, sé creativo por lo menos.

—Pero no es mentira —dijo mirándole seriamente.

—Sí, claro y yo soy el representante de Canadá, si quieres que siga cayendo en tus mentiras simplemente di una creíble.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Por qué estás tan tosco?

—Porque ya estoy harto, tengo paciencia y una muy grande pero ya estoy harto de tus juegos, de que me acoses todo el tiempo y de que trates de matar a mi hermano —le miró seriamente, por dentro algo nervioso por lo que él pudiera hacerle pero ya no aguantaba.

—Pero yo sólo…

— ¿Qué cosa? Estoy cansado, según tú piensas que soy como cualquiera que se enamora sólo porque le dicen te amo todo el tiempo, yo no, jódeme con otra cosa pero eso es absurdo, a veces creo cuando dices que sólo molestas a Alfred pero sé que en el fondo quieres matarlo. Bien ¿Por qué no lo haces? O también ¿Por qué no me matas o haces lo que viniste a hacer en vez de hacerlo a la larga? Llevamos cuatro años con lo mismo.

Este le miró atónito. No creyéndose nada, atinó a seguir defendiendo lo que al menos era verdad para él.

—Pero yo sí te amo, pero soy un demonio, no es natural además de que no entiendo del todo cómo funciona. Matt, no le quito la vida a tu hermano porque no quiero lastimarte y te molesto tanto para llamar tu atención.

— ¿Haciéndome quedar mal frente a todos? ¿Casi dejando a mi hermano en coma? ¿Acosándome de la forma más rara que existe? No creo que eso tenga que ver con el amor, además no creo que tu especie lo haga.

Y a pesar de sus secas y duras palabras, Matthew por dentro estaba dolido, de alguna forma se había encariñado de Francis, y que le hiciera esas cosas le dolía. Pero curiosamente mucho más a la criatura frente a él, Francis sentía amor por él y no sabía cómo hacérselo saber o bien enamorarlo.

—Pues…yo… —dejó de volar, se puso en pie frente a él.

— ¿Entiendes? Con eso no me puedes engañar, ve a molestar a otro si quier—

Pero Francis no le dejó terminar, posó sus labios en los de Matthew, este se sorprendió al instante, reaccionando segundos después tratando de quitárselo de encima.

— ¿Po-Por qué hiciste eso…?

Decía cubriéndose la boca, sonrojado y avergonzado. Francis no le respondió, en cambio lo tomó haciendo que se levantara, dejando el libro olvidado para poder besarlo más. "Ba-Basta…en seri-o, basta por…fa-vor" suplicaba Matthew tratando de detenerlo y apartarse, pero el agarre era fuerte, lo tenía de la cintura y la cabeza, Francis no quería dejar de besarlo, por más que este se resistiera. Se separó un momento.

—No, no quiero detenerme, te amo, amo tu boca, te amo a ti por completo, si besarte es la única forma de demostrártelo lo haré.

Y no esperó respuesta, volvió a besarlo, llevándolo hacia la pared cerca de ellos, acorralándolo. Matthew no dejaba de resistirse, pero no podía contra Francis, este apegaba su cuerpo contra el menor, buscando siempre más de esa boca humana que tanto le gustaba.

Por algún motivo las alas y la cola de este fueron desvaneciéndose, sus cuernos se encogieron hasta desaparecer. Hasta que prácticamente parecía un humano común y corriente.

No fue Francis quien detuvo el beso, ni Matthew, sino Alfred, quien apareció detrás de ellos, inesperadamente y atestando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Francis el cual cayó lejos de Matthew, aturdido y con la cabeza sangrando sin parar.

Alfred no dijo nada mientras caminada con su bate manchado de sangre hacia el francés, Matthew se quedó estático ahí mismo, mirando la furia ciega en la que su hermano estaba metido.

—Creíste que por ser humano no podría defender a mi hermano ¿No es así? Pues te equivocas, te mataré aquí mismo, maldito hijo de puta.

—N-No puedes hacer eso… —decía en el suelo, aturdido y con sus cuernos volviendo a crecer.

— ¿No? Pues mírame —levantó su bate y volvió a bajarlo con violencia.

Pero el otro lo esquivó a tiempo, girando sobre sí mismo. Se levantó mareado, su cola se materializaba nuevamente.

— ¡No escaparás, bastardo! —Alfred le siguió y esta vez pudo atestarle un buen golpe, en la espalda, pero pudo hacerle mucho daño.

Francis buscó alejarse, sus alas se negaban a aparecer con rapidez. Tuvo que correr para salvarse de ese humano lleno de ira.

— _¡N-No! ¡Alfred, por favor detente! _—se escuchó de Matthew, quien corrió detrás de su hermano para tomarlo del brazo.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me detenga? Este maldito merece morir —decía mientras vigilaba cómo Francis los miraba a unos metros de ellos, sangrando mucho y apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie.

—Porque no quiero que lo mates, puede ser un maldito pero no quiero que lo mates.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! —entonces Alfred se giró hacia su hermano— ¡¿Estás loco?!

—No, bueno, no sé, —balbuceó, confundido— Pero no es necesario que lo mates.

— ¡Claro que sí! Sólo te acosa y trata de matarme, ¡Y te estaba besando de esa manera tan indecorosa!

—Lo sé pero…Quiero averiguar por qué lo hizo y por qué sus alas y su cola y sus cuernos desaparecieron.

—Eso es mejor, así no hará trampa y no escapará.

—Alfred, por favor —le miró suplicante, soltando su brazo.

—_Eso es porque…_—se escuchó de Francis, nuevamente sus cuernos desaparecieron con su cola, los gemelos le miraron atentos— Eso es porque tengo prohibido relacionar-me de manera íntima con un humano, sea… recíproco o no.

— ¿A qué te refieres, maldito bastardo?

—Me despojaron de mi título de demonio por enamorarme de Matthew, sino lo que me hizo Alfred parecería un rasguño.

— ¿Mientes? —preguntó Matthew, aún incrédulo.

—No, no miento, cuando te besé afirmé lo que siento por ti… ahora soy un simple humano ¡Ugh! —se quejó quedando arrodillado por el dolor.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo Alfred de mala gana— Eres un actor, esta clase de cuentos te salen demasiado fácil.

—No, sino… te hubiera mata-do o algo así… —cada vez más débil, decayendo.

—Dijiste que jamás mataste a mi hermano porque me amas —dijo Matthew, suspirando.

— ¿No me digas que le crees, Matt, es en serio?

—Pues, no podemos arriesgarnos a que diga la verdad y se muera frente a nosotros, tarde o temprano lo encontrarían y sabrían que fue tu culpa.

Alfred suspiró pesadamente, gruñendo para luego apuntar con su arma al francés: —Más vale que sea cierto porque si le haces algo a mi hermano no me importará estar muerto, mi espíritu aparecerá para matarte.

Él asintió. Así que le llevaron al hospital, fue un caos hacer que pareciera u accidente. Pero después de un par de semana Francis ya no se sentía tan mal, sólo le faltaba que se cerraran las heridas por completo. Porque era cierto, todo lo que dijo con respecto a ser un humano era verdad.

Ahora regresaban a casa después de una cita, Alfred no dejaba a Matthew solo con Francis. Siempre le vigilaba, a pesar de que haya mostrado demasiadas evidencias de ser un humano común y corriente.

Una vez que Francis se recuperó por completo volvió a insistir con respecto al amor que sentía por Matthew.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? No miento cuando digo que te amo es porque es cierto.

—Sabes que así no son las cosas, te tengo mucho cariño pero…

—Entonces déjame demostrártelo —suplicó mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Me besarás contra mi voluntad nuevamente?

—No, y lamento eso, te demostraré que te amo, diciéndotelo todos los días, consintiéndote, y haciendo que tengas tu espacio, seré más que un amigo, créeme, Matt.

Este suspiró, luego asintió: —De acuerdo, acepto, demuestra que me amas, y haz que me enamore de ti.

—Gracias, te amo, Matt.

—Con gusto, Francis, te quiero.

Eso fue todo. Por eso es que Matthew tenía suerte, son contados quienes se deshacen de un demonio de esa forma. Es rara, por eso no es recomendable, sólo que si desean intentarlo será cuestión de ustedes. Suerte con esa criatura tan desesperante, espero tengan suficiente paciencia y suerte, recuerden que no todos se enamoran de lo humanos.


End file.
